


Fire In a Sea of Darkness

by Quinzellll



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinzellll/pseuds/Quinzellll
Summary: She was dancing. Spinning around in rhythmic circles, letting the red fabric of her dress spin and flare as she swayed her hips rhythmically to the music. She was the human depiction of passion. She was the fire in a sea of darkness and all they knew was that they had to have her.





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this shameless Bucky/Steve/Reader smut. Sexual content in later chapters.

She was dancing. Spinning around in rhythmic circles, letting the red fabric of her dress spin and flare as she swayed her hips rhythmically to the music. The endless sea of scantily clad people faded into the blackness of the club, creating a hazy mist to any onlookers. A hazy mist penetrated only by the girl dancing by herself among the drunken club goers. She melted into the music, allowing the alcohol filled room to disappear as she moved, long slender limbs almost liquid with as she floated through the air. Anyone could see that she was in her element, her dance seductive, passionate and mesmerising. Anyone could see that she was something different. They did. 

It was a Saturday night, the first one spent back in New York after a long mission. The air was a buzz with electricity, excitement seemed to course through their veins for some unknown reason and the men knew it was well overdue for them to go dancing again. Back in the 30’s they had loved going dancing. Well Bucky had loved to go dancing and Steve would go just to see the excitement in his friends eyes, to watch him prowl and hunt down his prey; no doubtably the most beautiful girl in the club. Countless times Steve had watched him across the room, studying his body, his muscles, his figure as Bucky danced with a knew lady before turning to wink at Steve and slip away into the night, her on his arm. Every time he allowed himself to wonder what would happen if he followed but he never did as Bucky was the great James Buchanan Barnes, the soldier and he was only Steve a man with a heroic heart but nothing to support his dreams. That was until everything changed. Now he would be damned if he didn’t act on his impulses and desires. Now he followed Bucky out of the club with a lady or perhaps two. Now he didn’t ever let his best friend, his partner slip away without him. 

Air heavy with the scent of perspiration, alcohol and desire, the club was not an appetising sight. After adjusting to the 21st century, Steve and Bucky had soon come to realise that dancing was no longer the same. While it still caused the rush of endorphins and various other hormones, it lacked the beauty and temptation they were used to, a fact the soldiers had discussed on numerous occasions. Still, they always went out on nights they were free, chasing down their prey and their past. 

“See anything you like!?” Steve shouted over the blaring music, feeling the bass beat reverberate through his entire body. 

“They’re ladies my friend, not objects! What happened to your infallible chivalry?” Bucky half shouted while still managing to drawl, a smug smirk adorning his chiseled features. 

Steve shrugged and winked, knowing that Bucky would feel each of his muscles move and flex by the gesture, tantalisingly close yet off limits. For now. Still staring at the other mans face he pointed, outstretching a firm and sure arm to the dance floor, letting Bucky see the muscles tense as he skirted tantalisingly close around his back to follow the line of his finger to the woman dancing slowly and beautifully amongst the crowd of desperate strangers, grinding heavily on whomever was closest. Both men found this new dance style to be awkward and uncomfortable, so when Bucky finally took his eyes of Steve’s perfectly toned ass he gasped, entranced by the breathtaking sight. She was the human depiction of passion. She was the fire in a sea of darkness and all he knew was that he had to have her. 

Within moments the men were weaving across the dance floor, shouldering past particularly inebriated individuals, towards the girl whom caught their eye. Muttering a choice curse word under his breath, Bucky watched as Steve took her hand and bowed, his voice low and sensual, asking her for this dance. He couldn’t help but be engrossed in their movements as Steve’s gloriously muscled arms wrapped around her lithe body, encouraging her closer to him as they danced together. The dance was classic, timeless, a true marvel in such a dingy location of a nightclub. He clenched his jaw as her leg wrapped around his hip and hand slid down his chest, confirming the passion of the dance. Bucky leapt into motion, not wanting to be outdone by his friend, or was he his rival? 

“Well hello there doll, may I cut in?” Bucky drawled, not waiting for a reply as he artfully whisked her out of Steve’s arms and into his own metal limb, effortlessly spinning away with a practiced grace while winking at Steve now standing alone, out of the corner of his eye. 

Caught up in the endless flow of the dance she wrapped her legs around his waist leaning back to circle her upper body towards the ground and then back up, inches away from his face. 

“Is this a competition sweetheart?” she asked, breezily laughing as he looked ever so slightly taken aback only to regain the look of absolute confidence that he wore so well. 

“It is if you want it to be, doll”, the soldier slowly replied making his voice husky in her ear. 

Suddenly jumping out of the man’s embrace she backed away, eyes raking up and down his body as she assumed the look of the predator rather than the prey. 

“And what if I want it to be a hunt?” 

“Well then you have yourself a mighty fine night ahead of you sweetheart” a voice came from behind her, spinning her around to face him, or rather look up into his wonderfully blue eyes, eyes that spoke of kindness but also eyes darkened with arousal, ready to claim what was his. 

Relying on the endorphins dancing with the two soldiers had sent rushing through her body, she drew them close, one hand caressing Bucky’s cheek and the other Steve’s chest she giggled, twirling away from the both of them 

“Well looks like you boys had better catch me then!” she said before sashaying away from the bewildered men and away from the crowd of dancers.


	2. The Hunt

She could feel the excitement build throughout her entire body, revelling as endorphins coursed through her veins. Dashing out of the club, she jumped onto her bike. Not bothering with the helmet, she kick started the engine, throwing her hair over her shoulder to smirk at the two men finally emerging from the club. She watched them run after her as she sped off into the distance, laughing into the wind. 

She didn’t know how long they chased her. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. All she knew was how much she loved the feel of the wind whipping through her hair. She loved to watch the lights speed past her. She loved to weave between vehicles as she raced through the city streets. But most of all she loved the building sense of anticipation the two men chasing her were causing. They had clearly proved themselves worthy predators, chasing her to no avail, never missing a beat. She was breathless. It had been a while since she had felt this alive, this wanted. Turning to look back at them once more, she gasped. They were much closer than she had realised, almost close enough to reach out and grab her. Their eyes were lustful, mouths slightly agape. She knew they were feeling exactly as she was. Suddenly she was very aware of the powerful vibration of the motor bike between her thighs. She slowed suddenly, watching the duo pursuing her look at each other in confusion as she pulled down a side street and into her apartment’s garage. Never even waiting for them, she dashed through the elevator doors, swiping her key card and hitting 12, her floor number she chuckled quietly to herself. If they could find the right building and figure out which was her floor she would let them catch her. 

“Shit Steve!” Bucky yelled over the roaring wind, “we lost her!”

Steve simply smirked at his best mate riding beside him, revving his bike up and weaving smoothly through the traffic. 

“Follow me bud!” he yelled back, speeding up even further before braking at the last minute. 

Turning heavily to drift around the corner they raced through back streets in attempt to double back to where they had lost her. 

“WAIT!” Bucky yelled urgently, pulling his bike to a halt on the sidewalk. 

“What?” 

The man didn’t even utter a word to his friend, he simply pointed, slowly getting off his bike and walking back towards a building they had passed not moments earlier. Never taking his eyes off the window he felt Steve’s breath on his neck, his body radiating heat into his back. They watched in silent appreciation, slowly making their way towards the glowing window, framing a beautiful silhouette of a woman dancing. 

She danced slowly, sensually. Twisting her hips and moving her body in time with a music only she heard. Standing in front of the window leading to her building’s fire escape she slowly unzipped her dress, knowing that her two predators could see her. She heard their bikes race through the streets and she heard them stop, tantalisingly close to her apartment. She knew they had found her, now all she needed was to be the perfect bait for just a few moments longer. A shiver ran through her body at that thought, legs shaking together in anticipation for what was to come. If they had the courage to come catch her that is. She could feel herself becoming alight with excitement. Hearing the soft clangs of boots on the metal fire escape she smiled to herself, still dancing in the cool night breeze. 

Glancing down at Steve, Bucky kept climbing up the fire escape, an act he had no doubt performed several times during missions. Climbing story after story, Steve had no choice but to watch Bucky’s ass move delightfully back and forth as they climbed higher and higher, closer to their prize. Reaching up he slapped the soldier’s rear, chuckling once again before following him through the open window and into her apartment, never once looking back. 

She stopped dancing and turned to look at the two men now standing before her. She could feel the anticipation and excitement roll off them in waves. Their eyes were dark, chests rising, breathing elevated and expressions hungry. Smiling she dropped the rest of her dress down and kicked it aside before turning and walking into her bedroom. Smiling over her shoulder at the two stationary soldiers she winked at them. 

“Well boys”, she drawled out slowly. 

“You caught me”.


End file.
